


My Lover's Got Humor

by glow593



Series: The Established Relationship 'verse [1]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Unsafe Sex, also the first time i've ever uploaded any fanfic, knife play (but squint and you'll miss it kinda), my first attempt at smut lol, there's not enough fic for this pairing so i had to write my own
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glow593/pseuds/glow593
Summary: Sakura ignores the Joker. He doesn't like it. Not. One. Bit.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Joker (DCU)
Series: The Established Relationship 'verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748875
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	My Lover's Got Humor

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so as the tags said, my first attempt smut and uploading fanfic. just a small ficlet-thing. there's really no plot to this.  
> this was written mainly as a way to test out if i actually can write smut, lol. and to see if i want smut in the other sakura/joker fanfic i'm working on.  
> i apologize for any grammar mistakes etc. it hasn't been beta'ed and english is a second language.  
> title is from hozier's take me to church  
> hope you enjoy!

Sakura was lying on her stomach in bed, lounging in her underwear – a wrap around her chest, and underwear – when the Joker entered the room. He was not wearing his purple coat, or green waistcoat, just the hexagon printed button down, tie, and pants. His face was painted with greasepaint, but it was clearly worn from having been on all day. In places it was even completely gone. 

“Whatcha’ doin’ there, dollface?” he asked. 

She turned her head to look at him, raising an eyebrow, before laying her head back on her crossed arms. Pink hair fanning out around her head. He didn’t like her ignoring him.

The sound of the pocketknife clicking open didn’t scare her. She knew he wouldn’t harm her, well not in a way that she couldn’t heal at least. Or in a way she wouldn’t want. She didn’t trust him. Not even a little bit, but she trusted his own sense of self preservation. And he knew that she could break him in half with her pinky.

She felt him kneeling above her on the bed, and then the cold kiss of the knife, as it slid under her chestwrap, knicking the skin in the process. Then she heard the _thunk_ of it hitting the floor besides the bed.

“You know, if you keep destroying my shit, I’m gonna have to kick your ass.”

He laughed, “Sure, ya will.”

She flipped around, wrapping her legs around his hips and catching his hands in hers, flipping him, and pinning him to the mattress. He just raised a brow, unimpressed. Then looked down at her breasts, now freed from their bindings. The binding having fallen off in her movement.

“Ya know. The view’s a lot better from down here,” he snickered, causing a slight blush to sweep across her normally pale cheeks. 

She leaned down, capturing his lips in a kiss. Mostly to shut him up. It didn’t take long before the kiss turned rough, both trying to dominate the other. In the end she relinquished control to him, and they broke apart for air.

The greasepaint around his mouth had become even more smeared, a mixture of red and white, that was mirrored partly on her face. She couldn’t help but laugh, and he took her distraction as an opportunity to flip them around. Sakura didn’t mind, or she wouldn’t have let him.

The Joker’s hands slid from hers, down along her arms, before groping at her breasts. He massaged them roughly. She arched her back, and threw her head back with a moan. Her hands lifting, finding his tie and loosening it, before moving on to the buttons down the front of his chest.

One of his hands left her breast, and threw the tie away.

Sakura finished with the buttons and he obligingly lifted his other hand, so she could push the shirt off of him, revealing his scarred torso.

They took a moment to just stare at each other, taking the other in. The contrast between them was staggering. Him rough around the edges and covered in scars, her seemingly soft and untouched by the horrors of the world. Though nothing could be farther from the truth in her case.

The moment passed and the need returned. Sakura’s hands finding his belt and opening it quickly, while his pushed down her underwear. She pushed his pants and underwear down his hips freeing him from the confines.

One of the Joker’s rough fingers found her clit, while another pushed into her, aided by her natural wetness. She gasped from the sudden intrusion, which quickly turned into a moan.

With one hand she grabbed his length, stroking teasingly, before guiding him down towards her.

“Please, I need you now!” she moaned as he twisted his fingers inside her, before removing them.

“As you, ahh, wish, Princess.”

He pushed into her roughly making them both groan. Quickly setting a rhythm that had them both gasping.

“Joker, harder! Plea-”

She didn’t have to repeat the command.

It didn’t take long before she was right on the edge. A few more hard thrusts bringing her over. A loud moan of his name leaving her mouth.

She clenched down hard as she came, bringing the Joker down with her.

“Sakuraaa!” he groaned.

He collapsed on top of her, before rolling unto his side bringing her with him. His fingers caressing her sweaty hair. Sakura raised a hand, letting it rest on his cheek and gently stroking on of his scars. He relaxed into her hand. Their breathing slowly evened out, as they came down from their high. 


End file.
